Sombrillas púrpuras para días soleados
by Maddo Onna
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si ellos dos se volvieran a encontrar? ¿Cómo sería la situación? Mejor dicho, ¿Se matarían al verse? / Un poco de Ooc


Gintama no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni menos sus características, pero lo que sí es esta trama, espero que lo disfruten.  
-Dialogo.

* * *

Kagura estaba haciendo lo que todas las tardes hacía, salir a dar una vuelta con Sadaharu, como de costumbre su sombrilla estaba abierta cubriendo su piel, habían parado en el parque para que el Inugami jugara con algunos niños humanos, y la Yato pudiera descansar en la banca a la que frecuentaba, quedándose mirando a su mascota mientras mordía felizmente el sukonbu.

Hacía un calor tremendo este día, pero eso a ella le gustaba, en su planeta natal nunca podía ver el sol, además de que por ser una Yato no podía estar bajo él, pero ver el alrededor cubierto por aquellos rayos cálidos que proporcionaba la estrella le gustaba, era como un pequeño gatito viendo la lluvia en la ventana. En un vago lapso de locura, se le ocurrió mostrar su piel al sol, ¿qué pasaría? Ya lo sabía, ya le había pasado una vez, Gintoki la había dejado sin su sombrilla, pero quería intentarlo nuevamente.

Poco a poco fue quitando la sombrilla, el cheongsam cubría sus piernas, pero podía sentir el calor perforante en sus piernas, la luz llego a sus brazos, donde inmediatamente se colocaron rojos, pero cuando iba llegando a su cuello, una sombrilla más grande la cubrió, se sorprendió, era una de las sombrillas de su raza, y no era verde como la de papi, ni roja, descabelladamente había pensado que podía ser Abuto, sino que morada, púrpura, como la de Kamui.

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, ¿estaba segura que era él?

-No lo hagas, que te dañas.

Sí, era su voz, su maldita voz, era él, el dueño de sus temores, llantos, rabietas y felicidades, estaba a su lado. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Qué hacía en el país de los samuráis? ¿Por qué estaba hablando con ella? ¿No que no tenía uso de débiles? ¿Por qué se contradice tanto? ¿Cuándo él dio importancia su hermana pequeña? ¿Dónde se le había ocurrido volver a verla? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió tan hilarante idea?

Kagura se levantó de la banca con brutalidad, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sombra, dirigió sus ojos a su cara, era él, malditamente era su hermano, la mirada de ella contenía rencor, odio, soledad, tristeza, miedo, y un pequeño indicio de felicidad. Se puso en posición de ataque, no le iba a ganar si venía por lucha, la diferencia de fuerzas era increíble, pero ella iba a atacar si él la atacaba.

Al contrario, Kamui estaba tranquilo, sus ojos cerrados, pero sin su sonrisa en el rostro, ¿qué trataba de demostrar? No se sabía, con la visión que se podía obtener de él en estos momentos, pero si se le podía apreciar algo de felicidad, al igual que su hermana.

-No te atacaré, vamos.-Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Sin saber si lo hacía comenzó a caminar, al principio no pudo oír los pasos de su hermana, pero pasado unos segundos si lo hizo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Sadaharu, ve a casa con Gin-chan.-Acarició la cabeza de su perro, para recibir un ladrido de respuesta, el perro gigante camino en dirección contraria a la que él miraba.

Ambos Yatos caminaban por las calles de Kabuki-cho, había una separación entre ellos, que era bastante notoria, Kamui no quería forzar a su hermana, y Kagura no confiaba en Kamui, caminaban sin rumbo, bueno, para él, ya que para ella era notorio que iban al centro del distrito Kabuki, donde iban a tener que esconderse, pues podían encontrarse con los perros del bakufu.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-Le pregunto sin mirarla.

-Que venga de ti nada, prefiero morir de hambre.

-No seas tan apática, ¿qué quieres comer?

-Carne, mucha carne.-Y que de preferencia tú seas el cocinado para que te maten.

-Bien, llévame al mejor restaurant de todo este lugar, yo pagaré.

No le iba a hacer plática, aunque quisiera preguntarle mil cosas. Ella le dirigía al lugar donde querían ir, pero no se iba a preocupar si se encontraban con un Shinsengumi, solo sería coincidencia. ¿Y si lo dejaba con ellos? No, ella no sería capaz, una, porque él podría escapar rápidamente y matarlos a todos, y porque quería comer carne.

Al llegar a aquel lugar una muchacha bastante bonita los atendió, ellos, por ser ellos, eligieron todo el menú, dejando a la señorita bastante shockeada, pero no les importo mucho.

-¿Y qué has hecho, en este planeta?

-Hum… vivir con Gin-chan, comer, trabajar, en ciertos momentos luchar… y ¡¿Por qué te explico esto a ti?

Esta reacción tsundere causo algo de risa en su hermano mayor quien reía abiertamente, pero al repasar lo que ella dijo lo altero.

-¿Vives con Samurái-san?

-Uh-huh.

-¿Solos? ¿Tú y él?

-Sí, ¿Y qué mierda te viene a importar?

-No es bien visto que una linda chica como tú viva con un hombre.

-Como si yo te importara.-Lo que dijo ella causo una impresión de desgano en la cara de su hermano.

La comida había llegado así que ellos comenzaron a devorarla como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, algo en ellos era contradictorio, el mismo sentimiento en ambos, estaban muy felices, contentos y emocionados, pero a la vez tenían miedo, terror y angustia, no sabían que hacer, había pasado una hora desde que se vieron y ninguno tenía una pierna rota o una hemorragia interna, era un gran avance.

Los platos vacíos hacían presencia, el 50% de los platos estaban apilados debido a que ya había sido devorado su contenido, después de al menos diez minutos ya no había nada de comida en ellos, eran máquinas de matar, máquinas de comida.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kagura comía tan bien, pues con Gintoki pocas veces podía comer una comida decente, así que disfruto mucho la invitación del bastardo frente a ella, quien le dedicaba miradas furtivas y sonrisas de igual manera, ella se comportaba cual niña pequeña y malcriada, respondiendo con muecas burlescas o mostrándole la lengua.

Cuando Kamui pagó, eso dejó sorprendida a la Yato menor, al ver que él sí había pagado la cuenta, salieron del local para "caminar" bajo el molestoso día soleado que se mostraba en Edo, sin ni una precaución en sus acciones, pero la vista de dos hombres molestosos hizo que la mirada de Kagura se ensanchara.

La peor mierda de las mierdas, Okita Sougo, caminaba por la calle en dirección a ella, con su típica mirada de nada, pero con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, luego de decir mil maldiciones en tres segundos la chica de orbes azules cubrió el rostro de su hermano.

-Ara, China, ¿qué tal?

-Y una mierda, vete, que me tapas el bello día.

-Pero si la mierda que tapa el bello día eres tú.

-¿Le harías el favor a la humanidad de dispararte en el culo en dirección a otro planeta?

-Cuando lo hagas tú, maldita perra.

-¿A quién le dices perra, chihuahua?

Antes de que se pusieran en posición de ataque, ella tomo de la mano a su hermano para comenzar a correr, las sombrillas firmes y la adrenalina a tope, corrieron hasta llegar al río donde ella cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo, comenzó a reír como loca, hasta el punto en el que reventó en lágrimas.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir? ¿Por qué en el día de la muerte de mamá? ¡¿A caso te importábamos?! ¡¿Te importo yo ahora?! ¡¿Qué mierda te crees?! ¡Bastardo! ¡Mierda! ¡Débil! ¡Estúpido! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto! ¡Me odio! Me odio por no poder odiarte.

Las lágrimas y sollozos ahogaban las palabras de ella, pero de igual forma se entendía lo que quería decir, a lo único que atino a hacer él, fue a abrazar a su destrozada hermana, los débiles rayos del sol tocaban sus pieles, pero no les afectaba, sus emociones se mezclaban, el llanto era hundido en el pecho de Kamui, los sentimientos negativos, y penas se iban cada vez que este acariciaba su cabello.

-Porque me di cuenta de cuanto te necesito a mi lado, de que no necesito ser fuerte, de que mis errores los debo decir y vivir con ellos, y ustedes siempre me han importado, aunque estuviera ciego, siempre me has importado, porque eres la Yato más bella.

 _Mi orgullo, mi ego, mis necesidades, y mis métodos egoístas han causado a una buena y fuerte mujer como tú, que camina por mi vida._

* * *

Cooooooño, lo he hecho, lo he hecho, luego de dos fics en los cuales ambos se extrañaban se han visto joderrrrr, bien, primero disculparme por algunas cosillas que se han salido de mis manos, como lo es lo OoC (Out of character/fuera de personaje) de Kamui, mierda es que al tío para mi le pegan cosas tristes, pero este fue uno con un deje de amoursh, y blah blih bluh, puaaaaaj, es que realmente he hecho KamuKagus ultramegahiperlindisamorososoocs, pero no los puedo hacer así, siento que le falta algo, bueaaano.

Ah, sí, este fic originalmente estaba planeado (en mitad de la creación) como romántico, o sea, iba a contener incesto, y mi pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Les molesta que escriba un fic incestuoso? Obviamente no dejándome llevar, tendrá sus límites, y advertencias, pues sé que a muchas personas les molesta, y sin más jaleo, hasta que me digne escribir otra vez. (-Pero Maddo-san escribes muy seguido. -Y una mierda, si me pongo límites no subo nunca).

Aióooooos.


End file.
